Computer systems are well adapted for accounting operations. The traditional method of posting entries by writing in a paper ledger to track the performance of a business has been greatly simplified by creating graphical input screens that take the inputted information and automatically post the proper accounting entries in the proper accounts. Similarly, cash flow projections were previously prepared on paper, requiring duplicative entries from accounting ledger entries. Modern spreadsheets have made cash flow projections easier but still require duplicative entries of data.